Tickets to Iron Maiden
by MeaCat
Summary: A collection of one shots based around Skank!Kurt and/or Badboy!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

"I promise it'll be fun," Blaine pleaded, following the skank out of the classroom.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sugary food drenched in grease, rusty rides, and cheap stuffed animals fun? Right. That gel's seeping into that brain of yours."

"Look, I know you've said no a million times already, but... Just one date?" Blaine asked bashfully, leaning against the locker next to Kurt's.

"I don't think you remember who you're talking to," Kurt said, almost snapping. "I don't 'date', or do any of that prissy, fancy shit. Anyone else would be willing to go to that stupid fair with your hobbit ass."

Blaine frowned. "Well, I wouldn't go out with just anyone, and you aren't just anyone. I really like you, and I just really wish... Just never mind. See you around, Kurt," he bit his lip and walked away from Kurt's locker, not making eye contact with the boy he was falling for, but would never feel the same.

"Anderson."

The Cheerio dared himself to turn around.

"Pick me up at six."

-xXx-

"He better not hurt you, or I'll go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass," Santana warned as they all walked to the locker rooms after practice.

"Kurt isn't a bad guy, and you know it, San," Quinn butt in. "He used to be the sweetest when he was in Glee, and pretty cool when I was a skank, too. He's still that romantic sweetheart somewhere."

Blaine smiled. "There's something there that I fell for, guys. You know he's pretty special if I'm actually willing to put myself out there for him."

-xXx-

Once six o'clock rolled around, Kurt was in Blaine's car, Blaine nervous as heck.

"Aw, you're actually something worth looking at, even if you're still wearing that fabric abomination," Kurt commented as he took in the curly-haired boy's outfit, but hair only slightly gelled.

Blaine smiled, knowing that was Kurt's version of a compliment. "Thank you. You look stunning as usual." He swore he could see a faint blush on the skank's face at that.

They finally arrived at the fair, lights almost blinding, the scent of cotton candy lingering in the air, and the sound of laughter blending with the carnival music.

"Well," Kurt sighed. "Let's get this over with."

-xXx-

About an hour later, the two were walking back to Blaine's car, the moon and stars high in the sky, both boys' cheeks flushed from the chilly night breeze, but goofy grins plastered upon their faces.

"I have to admit, that wasn't too bad, Anderson," Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder with his own, a pink stuffed bear tucked underneath his left arm.

"To match that fabulous hair of yours," Blaine had said once he presented it to the leather-clad boy after winning the ring toss.

"Aren't you glad you said yes?" The Cheerio teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but half-heartedly. "Sure, sure. Whatever floats your boat."

Blaine smiled, shivering slightly.

"Here," Kurt shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise, but pulled on the jacket nonetheless.

"But you never let anyone wear your jacket."

"Well you're not just anyone, are you?"

Blaine threw himself at Kurt, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck and sealing their lips together.

To his surprise, Kurt responded immediately, wrapping his arms arms around Blaine's waist.

After a moment, Blaine finally pulled away, only having enough breath to utter, "Boyfriends?"

"Of course, idiot."

-xXx-

Blaine walked into McKinley, all eyes on him as they spotted the tattered leather jacket he was wearing over his uniform, but he only had eyes for the boy with pink, coiffed hair, waiting for him at his locker.

-xXx-

So I know I have a ton of other stories to finish, but here's this... The title is from one of my favorite songs, Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus. So yeah! I take prompts via review, Tumblr, or Twitter!

Tumblr: learaeoliii . tumblr . com

Twitter: maeraeohhh

Yeah! Please prompt!

Clearly Puppy Love


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the alerts, you guys!

Hopefully I can get some prompts?

**I feel like writing some badboy!Blaine, so here's some badboy!Blaine. I also usually don't write with so much swearing. **

-xXx-

"Hands off, Blaine, I swear I'll cut you."

Blaine rolled his eyes and exaggeratedly raised his hands up in surrender.

"It's not like I was groping you or anything, Hummel. I just wanted a hug."

Kurt shook his head. "Whatever. Your 'hugs' always end up turning into something way more. Besides, you didn't want to be my... My boyfriend," Kurt's eyes averted to floor as he said this, "So hands off. You had your chance, and I just wasn't enough."

Blaine gaped. That was the exact opposite of the truth. It was just how nervous Kurt made him, he was never able to say the right thing. That, plus the fact that he hasn't quite mastered the art of understanding the language of Kurt Hummel, and somewhere along the lines of complimenting the pale boy's long legs he must've accidentally rejected him.

"No, Hum- Kurt," he corrected himself after a glare from said boy, "It's just..." I really like you and every time I want to kiss you, I fuck it up with something stupid, "I... Really like your ass in those jeans."

Dammit.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed as he nodded slowly. "Thanks..." He shook his head and turned to walk away. "I don't know why I keep getting my hopes up for nothing," Kurt muttered to himself, but Blaine still heard.

Once Kurt was out of sight, Blaine sighed and kicked a random locker, angry at himself for missing another opportunity.

It was time to call the one person he was sure could teach him how to woo Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

"Hey, San. I need some help with something. Think you can meet me at Breadstix after school?"

-xXx-

"I'm surprised you'd actually ask me of all people to help you get into Prancy Smurf's skin-tight jeans. I'm only a little surprised you weren't able to do it on your own. I had too much faith in that curly head of yours," she paused to take a bite of stale breadstick, "You're paying for this, right?"

Blaine cracked a small smile. "Yeah. Sort of a gift for helping me. I... I really need you to help me. You're the only person who isn't scared of me or disgusted, the only person other than Kurt, but I can't go to Kurt and talk to him about how I'm falling for him, that's just awkward, and I apparently have a problem when it comes to talking to him without saying something stupid-"

"So you have a hard time talking to Captain Sparkles about how much you'd like to rip his panties off with your teeth, yet you're talking a mile a minute, Anderson."

Blaine shook his head. "I want more than just sex with him, Santana. I want to do all that lovey-dovey stuff like you and Britt, you know? Hold his hand, take him on dates, kiss him, all that stuff. I just can't ever tell him. Every time I get close to telling him or kissing him, I end up chasing him away with some innuendo or

by grabbing his ass! Grabbing his ass is not how I'd like to say, 'Kurt, I think you're beautiful and I'd like to call you mine'!"

"Well," the Latina tapped her cheek with a manicured fingernail as she thought, "Why don't you tell him what you think of him in some sort of love letter? Get that shit on paper!"

"That's... Actually really smart. Perfect! I know what I'm going to do! I could almost kiss you!"

Santana made a face. "Ew. Please don't. I don't need the taste of testosterone on my lips when Britt and I get our mack on later. Save all that gay love for Hummel."

-xXx-

The next day, Kurt opened his locker only to have a piece of folded paper fall out.

Cocking his head slightly in confusion, the blue-eyed boy moved to pick it up from where it had fallen onto the checkered linoleum.

His cheeks flushed a bright pink once he read what it had written on it.

"It may be quite rare for me to say something worth remembering with how much I tend to say, but it's no longer a problem when I look into your gorgeous eyes and I'm left absolutely speechless.

~Blaine"

A brilliant smile spread across his face as he hurried to close his locker and look for the boy who had taken the time to write something so cheesy, albeit romantic nonetheless.

The smile faltered when he couldn't find the boy anywhere, but Kurt just sighed and neatly tucked the note safely into his satchel.

-xXx-

The notes continued throughout the day, complimenting his hair, skin, lips, you name it, yet no sign of Blaine Anderson whatsoever.

One note appeared a little before lunch, asking him to wait at the entrance of the cafeteria.

A few minutes later than when the note told him to be there, a small twinge of insecurity appeared when the thought that maybe it was a joke, and Blaine was just avoiding him now came to mind.

"Hummel!"

-xXx-

"San, why am I so nervous?!" Blaine ran a hand through his tousled curls for the millionth time.

Santana rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine! He's crazy about you. Now, here's some gum -I thought I told you not to smoke before the big smooch!- and fix your hair! God, you look like you've been through a tornado! No, I take that back, your hair IS the tornado."

After Blaine was somewhat put-together, Santana shoved a rose -Blaine had no idea where she got that- into the boy's hand. "Now go get your man!"

"San, I don't think I'm ready-"

"Hummel!"

Blaine turned to her, jaw slacked, eyebrows raised almost comically. "Nononono, not yet!"

It was already too late. Kurt turned around, a small upturn to his lips.

The Cheerio gave Blaine a little shove, and he sent her a nervous look as she gave him a thumbs up.

He finally reached Kurt and held the rose out to him. "Uh... Hi."

The paler boy had an amused sparkle in his eyes as he accepted it. "Hi."

Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. "So, I don't really have the greatest way with words. So, before I make some comment on how sexy your hips are, I just wanted to do this."

He

placed his hands very gently on the sides of Kurt's slim waist and leaned forward quite slowly to press a sweet kiss to the other boy's awaiting pink lips.

The kiss was chaste, but so sweet and soft. Once Kurt pulled away, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, rose and all.

"I don't think there are quite enough words to describe that."

Blaine smirked. "Oh, don't get me started just yet, sweetheart."

-xXx-

And yeah.

Prompts? Please?

Clearly Puppy Love


	3. Chapter 3, Part I

So... It's been awhile. This is part I of my prompt filled for klainebowsandbutterflies. Hope you enjoy! I have couple other prompts that'll be filled soon :)

Prompt: What if you did a one-shot where there was a Skank!Kurt and a Badboy!Blaine, as well as most of the Glee Club were skanks or badboys? And maybe they're all hanging out and getting drunk and then, either Kurt or Blaine, reveals their feelings in a kind-of heartfelt apology, as well as some hilarity. Maybe they both wake up in eachother's arms and realize that it's where they're meant to be? Just a suggestion:)

"Hey."

Kurt rolled himself from under the Chevy he was working on once he heard the sound of a certain badboy's voice. He brushed back a couple strands of pink hair from his eyes as he looked up at the other boy. "Anderson. What's up?"

"Puckerman's having a little get-together. Promised beer. You coming?" Blaine nudged the creeper underneath Kurt with the toe of one of his combat boots, making it roll a bit and earning him a glare from Kurt.

"Sure, whatever. You heading there now?" Kurt asked as he stood up and wiped his grease-covered hands on the back of his jeans, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Blaine, who watched with a small smirk.

Blaine licked his lips, distracted until Kurt turned to face him and flipped him off. "Hell yeah, it's free beer. Gotta get there ASAP. You want a ride, sexy?"

"Yeah, just let me change into something nicer." Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him to the back room and shoved him onto a couch.

"Whoa. Good thing I like 'em feisty." Blaine gingerly gripped Kurt's hips and pulled the taller boy onto his lap. Kurt wrapped his arms loosely around Blaine's neck and allowed the badboy to pepper kisses to his neck. "Screw the beer. You taste so much better."

"Nope. You promised me a party, so we're going to party," Kurt quickly pulled away and threw his bag of clothes over his own shoulder, as well as a call of, "Maybe you'll get lucky later," to Blaine and left to change, leaving a scowling Blaine still sitting on the couch.

They were what most people would call "fuck-buddies", but they liked to call it, "the closest two friends could be." Most of their friends thought it was odd, but for them it was pretty nice to have someone to hang with, and have something on the side when they got needy without strings attached.

Of course, that didn't mean they didn't have feelings for each other.

-xXx-

"Guys, I think I drank too much!"

Brittany's shrieking could hardly be heard over the loud music, the blonde running around the room with only a bra and Santana's leather jacket covering her top half.

The rest of the group was either circling around to smoke, drinking, or

finding a spot to make out.

"Kuuurtie Kurtie Kurt," Blaine sing-songed, lackadaisically pulling along his giggly buddy by the arm to a couch, then collapsing onto the blue-eyed boy's lap.

"I really like your face," Kurt snickered, smiling widely and caressing Blaine's cheeks with his hands.

Blaine grinned and squished one of Kurt's hands to his cheek. "Y-you're just so pretty, Kurtie. Why are you so pretty?"

Kurt pouted. "If you think I'm so pretty then why won't you be my boyfriend?"

"Because," Blaine hiccuped, "I'm a fuck-up. Pretty people don't need fuck-ups. That's why, pretty angel Kurtie pie." Blaine reached to pat Kurt's cheek gently. "Let's go upstairs. I'm sleepy now. I want cuddles."

Kurt happily led Blaine up the stairs to what appeared to be Puck's room, which was surprisingly clean and void of any other people. The glasz-eyed boy pulled Blaine to lay beside him on the bed, and Blaine quickly curled into Kurt's side, resting against Kurt's exposed collarbone.

Eventually Kurt felt himself slowly about to drift off, until he felt Blaine trembling against him, crying softly.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

Kurt hugged the other boy closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead, even in his drunken haze able to ask, "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to be good enough to be with you. I am, I promise. I'm sorry." Blaine continued to sob shakily and hide his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. He cried until his shuddered breaths turned to even breathing, a heartbreaking transition to an unsteady sleep.

Kurt couldn't find the words to say, only holding Blaine as close as possible and dozing off with him.

Part II shall be up in few days. I'm on Twitter now, so join the crazy! Follow me at SNiXPepper. Later, loves!


End file.
